McFists of Fury
"McFists of Fury"'' is the fourth episode of the first season of ''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on September 19, 2012. Synopsis When Randy does discovers that the Norrisville philanthropist, Hannibal McFist, is his enemy, he has a hard time trying to convince Howard that the one they believed to be their hero is actually an evil villain working with The Sorcerer. Plot The episodes starts off with Randy and Howard claiming that McFist's stuff is the best thing ever. As Randy and Howard talk about their McFist merchandise, Hannibal McFist was proclaiming that this was the day that he'd destroy the Ninja. The Sorcerer laments that they'd better have a plan in order to get their reward. As McFist takes credit for the plan from Viceroy, the Sorcerer tells them that they have succeeded if they know what's good for them. Randy and Howard arrive at school, with Randy smacking into the McFistory History Pavillion that was lowered from a helicopter. Randy and Howard are upset with the Pavilion, saying it is a 'Mcfailure', but they quickly cheer up as McFist shows himself. The duo and other students enter, looking at the cool robot creations including Norrisville's Sweetheart, Monica Mo, a famous Football Player, and more. After seeing the Ninja robot, it seemingly comes to life and kidnaps McFist, much to the shock of everyone. After going outside, Randy quickly consults the NinjaNomicon for help. After the Nomicon warns him of "the enemy who wears a hero's mask", Randy goes Ninja and returns to the Pavillion to see if he could save McFist; however, it was a trap. After being boxed in by green lasers with the other robots, Randy takes on the robots, including the Ninja bot. Randy manages to defeat all of them, much to McFist's rage. Viceroy then gives McFist a robot suit to help him destroy the Ninja. While Randy questions who is in the robot suit, McFist knocks Randy into the lasers, getting repeatedly electrocuted before jumping up to engage in battle. Randy thought that he was forced to fight him but soon realizes that wasn't. After knocking off the helm of the Robot Suit, Randy is shocked to learn that his hero is actually his arch nemesis after McFist nervously agrees with Randy's notion that he was forced to fight. He attempts to stop McFist, but Randy has to escape due to the Pavillion collapsing. Randy is tempted to tell everyone about McFist, but thought otherwise. Randy then tells Howard about McFist and he is mindblown. Howard then asks if they could still buy McFist merchandise which Randy refuses to do. Then he clears it up saying the Ninja is boycotting, but Randy Cunningham isn't, implying that he still thinks McFist's merchandise is cool. Back at the lab, Viceroy and McFist are hiding behind a table from the Sorcerer who is cross with their failure. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *McFist *Viceroy Secondary characters *The Sorcerer *Flute Girl *Brock Octane *Neil Abestrong *Monica Mo *Brawn Brickwall Background characters *Bucky Hensletter *Harry *Mike Moe *S. Renisewn *Cass Simonson *Glenn *Nameless Boy with Black Shirt *Nameless Boy with Red Shirt *Nameless Girl with Dark Red Hair *Nameless Girl with Big Eyelashes *Nameless Girl with Big Eyes and Green Shirt Trivia *According to Brock Octane, the cavemen invented the wheel, but it was actually the Sumerians who did. *Randy discovered that McFist is his true enemy in this episode. *Randy says that he has a D in History. This is the first time that his bad grades are mentioned. *The Nomicon's message in this episode is similar to the message in "Nukid on the Block." *In the funny descriptions of McFist products, it's revealed that Howard usually doesn't pay for stuff, while Randy usually has to earn money or to buy them. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1